deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mask
The Mask is a character from the same title series by Dark Horse Comics. The Mask (also known in the comics as Big Head) is the codename for people who are endowed with superpowers and become dangerously violent after donning the Mask of Loki. The wearer of the Mask sports a large, green, bald head and large teeth. The Mask grants powers that allow the wearer to do nearly anything he or she wants. The Mask/Big Head is essentially a living killer cartoon. In the movies and the animated series, the Mask shows far more restraint than in the comic books. The only person the Mask apparently kills in the first film is Dorian Tyrell. Even then, Dorian is flushed away and does not actually die onscreen. Powers and Abilities: The Mask has various powers such as super-strength, speed, intelligence and durability. He also has the ability to warp reality. He is also super agile and has a strong healing factor. Other abilities of The Mask are immortality and the ability to stretch his limbs. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Rick Taylor vs. The Mask (by TheDragonDemon) *The Mask vs. Beetlejuice *Deadpool vs. The Mask *The mask vs freakazoid vs El tigre *The Mask vs Slapstick *Dio Brando vs The Mask *Loki vs the Mask] Possible Opponents *The Joker *Freakazoid *The Tick *Impossible Man (Marvel Comics) *Mister Mxyzptlk(DC comics) *Loki (Marvel comics) *Popeye *Lobo *Pinkie Pie *Discord *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Uncle Grandpa History The Mask of Loki has three different origins, depending on which universe you choose. In the comics, the Mask was created by an ancient African tribe by magical shamans. When worn, the Mask gave the bearer powers similar to that of a god. In contrast to the comics, the film universe says that the Mask was made between the 4th and 5th centuries by the Norse god of mischief, Loki. Loki imbedded the Mask with some of his powers, and tossed it to earth to cause chaos. In the animated series universe, the Mask was created in the 11th century in Nordic lands by an unknown creator. The reason for its creation is unknown, but it gives the wearer terrifying powers. Regardless of whichever origin you choose fits best, the results are the same. The Mask is found, and passed from one person to another, spreading chaos. The Mask helps the wearer achieve their biggest dreams, but it twists them into an uncontrollable, invincible, and psycopathic monster. Death Battle Info *Toon Logic **Immortal **Superhuman speed akin to Taz from Looneytoons **Various weapons; especially guns and hammers **Can influence others with song **Unpredictable Weaknesses *Goofy and insane personality. *The wearer loses all of their powers if the Mask of Loki is removed. *The Mask of Loki only functions at night in some versions. Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mascots Category:Dark Horse Comics Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Bombers Category:Gods